Meta Knight vs Chop Chop
Description/Pre-Intro A duel between mysterious, masked swordsmen is about to take place. Will Kirby's rival pull through? Or will the Arkeyan Skylander take the victory? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Chop Chop watched in horror as Kirby and Mickey fought. He was angered by this and decided to jump behind Kirby thinking he was the one behind this and sliced him in half. But before that Meta Knight leaped and parried the attack. “Leave him alone...” Chop Chop said “How dare you not try to stop this!” Meta Knight said “First to drop their sword will die by the others hands..” Chop Chop readied for battle and said “Challenge excepted....” Mickey was in shock as was Kirby but who was more confused. Here We Go!!! Chop sliced Meta Knight Who blocked with his sword. Meta kicked him away Chop then threw his shield at Meta Knight knocking the knight back. Chop Chop quickly ran at Meta Knight and slashes his mask knocking him back. Meta Knight stabbed his sword deep into the ground and leaped forward he began punching and kicking Chop Chop Who screeched in pain and grabbed his sword to use the hilt to hit Meta Knight Far back. Meta grabbed Galaxia and sliced at Chop Chop who took no mercy and threw his shield at Meta knocking the sword from his hand. Meta Knight grabbed Chop Chop and flew into the air and grabbed his sword he slashes at Chop Chop Who uses his shield to deflect. Meta Knight then slams him sword into the shield launching Chop Chop into another island this one a volcano! Meta Knight flew at Chop Chop and stabbed. Chop Chop rolled away causing Meta Knight to stab a rock causing a massive hole in it. Meta Knight was kicked away. Meta Knight flew back and began slashing the warrior who again used his shield he then stabbed his sword into his mask making a huge crack. Meta Knight would quickly slice Chop Chop away. He’d grab his mask angered his grip on his sword tightened his eyes went black. He quickly flew at Chop Chop and began slashing him hundreds of times. Chop Chop then slashes with full force making Meta Knight fall to the ground. He walked over to Meta Knight and kicked him. Chop Chop then saw Meta Knight do tornado. He stabbed his blade into the ground and Meta Knight charged at him. He chuckled and put so much pressure a huge boulder came out and smashes Meta Knight who slashes it in half. Chop Chop leaped behind Meta Knight and slashes him. Meta Knight parried before it hit him. Chop Chop then kicked Meta Knight away. Meta Knight landed and charged at his foe. Chop Chop used his shield to block. Meta Knight flew into the air and rammed into Chop Chop Who barley survived by using his shield. Chop Chop then did a flip into the air and slashes Meta Knight again. He then grabbed his shield and banged it on his mask for a bit before throwing it into him. Meta Knight yelled in pain and stabbed Chop Chop. Chop Chop yelled in pain before he slashes Meta Knight again. He than jumped to a volcano Island where Meta Knight flies above him. Chop Chop leaped into the air and pulled on his wings. Meta Knight struggled to keep his blade they both crashed and Meta Knight made the first move but this was a mistake. Chop Chop sliced his wings off and used his shield launching the knight away. Meta Knight grabbed the edge of the volcano sword still in grip. Chop Chop looked down upon his fallen foe. He then stomped on their hand making them yell in pain and let go of both his sword and edge. Meta Knight then saw his mask fly off. Meta Knight yelled In pain as he sunk into the lava. His mask then landed and sunk in too with the huge scar. Chop Chop then heard the knight he was barley alive. The volcano then erupted and launched Chop Chop away who lands on an island. He got up and saw the burnt crisp mask of the knight along with a sword that was scratched. AfterMath Chop Chop is walking back to the academy with his sword and shield on his back carrying Galxia and Meta Knights Mask. Meta Knights dead crisp body falls through the endless skies forever. Results The Winner of this fight is Chop Chop!Category:Sword Fight Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Flip D. Switch Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:The Electric Switch Category:Collaborations Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights